Darklops Zero
is a prototype model of the Darklops army that exists in an alternate universe after being thrown out of his home universe. History Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden An experimental prototype for Galatic Emperor Kaiser Belial's army, Darklops was used as an guinea pig for a universe crossing experiment. At the end of the experiment he was left stranded and damaged as he floated aimlessly through another universe. The people of Salome in that universe modified him to obey their commands. When the original Ultraman Zero was overpowering Mecha Gomora, Alien Salome Herodia unleashed the robot to defeat Zero; while equipping him with Techno Gear Black to make sure it doesn't go berserk. However after a short brawl with Zero, Darklops Zero destroyed the Techtor Gear after gathering energy into its fist and striking the armor. No longer restrained, Darklops Zero faced the source of his design in a fight where they are nearly equal but with Darklops coming out victorious. Soon the Imitation Ultra Brothers arrived and Darklops fired a cannon of dimensional energy that sent them and Zero into a gap between dimensions. After the fight, Darklops Zero was restrained so his energy could be charged for the dimensional transfer experiment, it was at that moment he began to remember Belial. After trying to send of a team of Imitation Ultra Brothers into another universe, Darklops Zero turned on Herodia, destroying the remaining Ultra Brothers and mocking her as she dropped to the ground from its hand. It walked out of the facility and called Mecha Gomora to help the fight with the original Gomora. Ultraman Zero ultimately returns from the other dimensions and fights Darklops Zero again, with the former getting the advantage over him. In a last ditch effort, Darklops tried to use its Dimension Core again but Zero uses the Plasma Spark Sword in a high speed dash to defeat it. Before powering down, Darklops mocked Zero about a countdown to despair and fear, referring to Belial's conquest. It then struck its fist into its chest to blow it and Planet Chain up. Fortunately, Zero and Space Pendragon are sent back to their universe through the explosion. Profile Stats Darklops Zero *Height: 45 m *Weight: 35,000 t Techno Gear Black *Height: 45 m *Weight: 45,000 t Techniques ﻿Darklops Zero roughly has the same amount of power as the Ultraman Zero including his speed, fighting style. *Darklops Eye Sluggers: Darklops possesses a pair of Eye Sluggers comparable in strength and mobility to Ultraman Zero's. At first they seemed stronger as they defeated the Plasma Spark Sword, but Zero later destroyed them with a flaming chop *Darklop Zero Shot: Darklops Zero can fire a purple version of Zero's signature using the same motion. It is as strong as the original *Dimension Storm: Unique to him, Darklops Zero can concentrate dimensional energy into its Dimension Core, usually located under his color timer, to fire a blast that can send anyone within its blast radius into another universe or dimension. *Darklops Matter: He also demonstrates the ability fire a powerful beam out of his visor eye which he used to destroy the Salome base, the full power blast requires a short period of charging *Darklops Zero Changer: He reprogrammed Mecha Gomora with a wave of energy putting him under his complete control Twin Zero sluggers.jpg|Darklops Zero sluggers ()ray.jpg|Darklops Zero Shot Zero Regrammeing.jpg|Darklops Zero Changer Darkclops Eye Beam.jpg|Darklops Matter Darkclops Dimension Core.jpg|Dimension Storm Trivia *Like Zero, when Darklops Zero's Techtor Gear Zero came off it appeared similar to when Riders, from the series Kamen Rider Kabuto, in Masked Form performed cast off to enter Rider Form. Gallery ()anime.jpg|Promotional artwork of Ultraman Zero and Darklops Zero UDlpsztg.jpg|Darklops Zero wearing the Techno Gear Black ()kick.jpg ()drklpszr amrmr.jpg|Darklops Zero breaks the Techtor Gear Black ()drklpszr free.jpg|Darklops Zero frees himself of the Techtor Gear ()show off.jpg Ultraman zero vs.jpg|Darklops Zero watching Zero fighting Imitation Ultra Brothers ()boom.jpg|Darklops Zero firing his cannon of dimensional energy Mecha Gomora & Darclops Zero.jpg|Darklops Zero & Mecha Gomora ready to fight Zero & Gomora Ultra-Act Darklops Zero.jpg|Ultra-act Darklops Zero Darclops Zero (Tector Armor).jpg|TechnoGear DarklopsZero Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Robots Category:Fake Ultras Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Imitators Category:Videogame characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Robots